


Life After Maggie

by photochic525



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photochic525/pseuds/photochic525
Summary: This story will take place a few months after Alex and Maggie end their relationship.  Mostly will focus on how Alex copes with letting Maggie go and her relationship with Olivia Pierce (original character).





	1. Whiskey and a Plethora of Beautiful Women

This was something she never thought she would have to face.  Because she was always certain of one thing.  Her feelings for Maggie and that Maggie felt the same.  But sometimes feelings aren’t enough.  Life without Maggie was a life she didn’t know how to navigate but she was Alex goddamn Danvers and she was going to move on with her life.  She wasn’t going to do what everyone expected her to do and drown her sorrows in bottle after bottle of whiskey.  No, she was going to drown her sorrows in women. 

 

 But she only came to this conclusion after a week of nights spent alone in her apartment with a bottle of whiskey to drown her sorrows just like Kara said she would.  She had come out because of Maggie and as much as she wanted to forget about the woman that opened up a new world for her she couldn’t deny that she was in fact a lesbian.  She would always thank Maggie for opening up this part of herself that she always knew existed but didn’t know what it was exactly.  Now that she knew she needed to see what else this newly discovered life held.

 

 If she was being completely honest taking random women home for a night of debauchery wasn’t exactly her idea of a fun time but if it meant that she could forget about Maggie without drinking herself into oblivion, then that was what she was going to do.  She had been out of the clubbing scene for years, but it didn’t take long to get back into it.  The first night she laid low sat at the bar and sipped on her drink.  Scoping out the place really.  She and Maggie were never into the clubs they had their bars and a few restaurants they frequented but never anything like this.

 

It was the third night that she saw someone that she thought would be a good time.  She approached the woman asked if she could by her a drink.  Surprisingly the woman said yes.  A few hours and drinks later Alex was taking Addison back to her place.  As soon as the door shut bodies and lips collided.  She pushed Addison down on the couch feeling the desire in the movement of her lips, in the way her hands explored Alex’s back underneath of her shirt.  Alex left hand had found its way underneath Addison’s shirt before she knew what was happening.

 

She pulled back and looked into this woman’s eyes and asked if this was ok?  If she was ok with this happening.  Addison looked at her quizzically and replied with a smirk, “I thought my coming home with you was all the consent that was needed.”

 

With her own smirk Alex went in for another kiss this time a more passionate kiss.  A kiss that left Addison breathless and wanting more of Alex Danvers.  Many more of these nights ensued.  Alex bringing someone home and having meaningless sex and kicking them out the following morning.  Until she met Olivia.

 

She had seen Olivia at the club several times but she never approached her.  There was something about her that kept Alex away.  But tonight, Alex was tired.  Tired of feeling sorry for herself and tired of picking up women to help her forget about Maggie.  Because truth be told she would never truly be able to forget about Maggie.  All those night of taking a random woman home with the hope that tonight would be the night she finally forgot.  Forgot about the woman that she was still madly, deeply and passionately in love with.    

 

She approached Olivia cautiously because she wasn’t sure how she would react.  Alex had garnered quite the reputation in the last few months.  She decided sitting next to her and ordering a beer was the best option she had.

 

“You look like you are finally ready to face whatever demons you have been running from or in the very least your tired of running from them.”

 

Alex gave her a tight-lipped smile.  She hated that Olivia was right.  Because Alex was tired of running from her feelings but she also wasn’t ready to feel them.  Not completely.

 

“I see I’m not the only one who has been keeping tabs on a total stranger.”

 

“Yeah you’ve been making your rounds.  I was waiting for you to approach me but you’ve always kept your distance.”

 

Alex took a sip of her beer, twisting the bottle around in her hands before responding.  “Yeah there was something about you that told me I should keep my distance.”

 

Olivia could only shake her head in response and with a smirk replied, “Your good at reading body language.  Probably why you’ve been able to take home as many bimbos as you have.”

 

Alex almost spit out the beer she had in her mouth with that last statement.  She took a minute to compose herself and turned her head to look at Olivia.

 

“Not all of them were bimbos.  A few of them deserved better than a one night stand.”  Alex downed what was left of her beer in 2 gulps and turned back to Olivia, “I’m not proud of the reputation I’ve gained in these last few months but it did keep me from doing what everyone said I would do if I lost the woman that I loved.”

 

Olivia hadn’t been expecting that from Alex.  She honestly had expected her to be a total player.  Because that is the vibe she had gotten from this beautifully intoxicating woman.  But it turns out Alex was just a broken mess trying to forget about the woman she loved.

 

“Well she must have been a hell of a girl to let you go or did you end things?”

 

Alex really didn’t want to talk about this but she didn’t have anything else to talk about so why the hell not. 

 

“My fiancé and I had a disagreement about our future and it was something neither one of us would change our minds about so we both agreed to end it.  Some days I think it was the worst decision I’ve ever made because I would still have her.  But then I remember that she doesn’t want kids and that is something that I want desperately.  When the time is right of course and I just get sad again and think about all the good times we had and the cycle just continues without end.  So instead of drowning my sorrows in a bottle of whiskey every night I came here to pick up women.”

 

She really had read Alex wrong.  She hadn’t expected her to be trying to move on from a fiancé that didn’t want children.  Hell, it was surprising that Alex wanted to have children in the first place.  This interaction with Alex was proving that she wasn’t as good at reading people as she thought she was. 

 

“What do you say we go back to your place and talk.  Sounds like that is what you need more than a bottle of booze or a night with a total stranger.”

 

Alex had to admit that sounded nice but she was confused, “Why my place?”

 

“Because mine just got painted today and I’m not sure if the paint fumes are still going to be there.”

 

Alex wasn’t going to say anything about not believing her she was just going to let tonight be what it was.  Maybe she would get a new friend out of this.  Because that was something she desperately need right now.  Whether she wanted to admit it or not.  Alex paid both of their tabs and lead Olivia to the front of the club.

 

As she was leaving the club with Olivia a pair of eyes caught hers from across the room.  A pair of eyes she would never forget.  A pair of eyes she thought she would always be able to look into.  Would always be able to get lost in.  Maggie’s eyes.  Eyes that she has longed to look into for months but now finds that she can’t hold their gaze.  Not because she feels ashamed of her actions the last few months but because looking into those eyes is now too painful.  But she holds their gaze because she is Alex goddamn Danvers and she doesn’t show any kind of weakness.  Ever.  What she sees melts her heart.  Those eyes convey that they still love Alex despite everything and they just want her to be happy and that they wish things could have been different for them.  That they could have gotten the happy ending that they both wanted.   Maggie raised her glass in Alex’s direction and gave her a wink.  Alex gave Maggie a small smile in return before returning her attention to Olivia.

 

“That has to be the ex that has messed you up.”

 

“Yeah that’s her.”

 

“I can see why at least from a looks standpoint she is gorgeous.”

 

“She is but that was one of many reasons I liked her.  All the other reasons for liking her are why I fell in love with her and why I will always wish things could have worked out between us but they didn’t and I would really rather not think about any of this right now so if your still up for it lets head to my place.”

 

“Lead the way Alex.”

 

With one last look at Maggie Alex left the club.  Hopefully for the last time.  She was taking Olivia home but not for sex.  She just needed someone to talk to.  Hopefully this was a new-found friend that would help her get over Maggie.  Because if she was being honest with herself that is all she really needed was someone to talk to about the pain and help her make sense of it all.

 

 

 

Alex opened the door to her apartment, dropped her keys in their usual place and made her way to the fridge.

 

“All I have is beer, orange juice and water.  Does any of that sound appealing?”

 

“If you’re up for another beer I’ll take one as well.  I think this conversation we are about to have might require it.”

 

Alex didn’t want to have this conversation but at this point she didn’t have any other options.  She needed to have this conversation to hopefully be able to move on.  She hadn’t talked about what happened with anyone.  Not even Kara.  Alex took 2 beers out of the fridge and popped them open.  Handing one to Olivia and taking a generous swig from hers she leaned against the sink looking directly into Olivia’s eyes.  She didn’t know where to begin. 

 

Olivia could see that Alex wanted to talk.  Wanted to get things off her chest.  But she also sensed that Alex didn’t know where to begin. 

 

“How did you meet Maggie?”

 

Alex smiled at the memory, “She walked onto my crime scene.”  Alex saw the look of confusion on Olivia’s face and she remembered that this woman knows nothing about her.

 

“I work for the FBI.  Maggie works for NCPD Science Division and she came onto my crime scene and then she brought me to a bar to show me that aliens are more like us than the enemy.  Over time we became friends and over time I started to realize that I wasn’t straight.  That all those nights spent with my friend Vicky meant more to me than I was willing to admit back then.”

 

Olivia almost spit out her beer when Alex said she had only just realized she wasn’t straight.  She had watched Alex Danvers for 3 months and she wouldn’t have guessed that she had just figured out her sexuality.  In all those nights of watching Alex prowl after her prey she never would have thought she had just come out of the closet.

 

“Wait, wait, your telling me that you basically just came out of the closet?”

Alex took another sip of her beer.  She hadn’t been expecting that kind of reaction from Olivia.  Alex had known that she had been watching her for the past 3 months so she figured she had at least some kind of read on her.

 

“Yes, I’ve only been out for…well as of now a year and a half, roughly.”

 

Olivia shook her head again.  She had gotten Alex Danvers all wrong.  She wasn’t a player.  At least by nature. She could easily become one if she wanted to.  Olivia had spent the last three months watching Alex stalk out her prey.  Thinking that she was another one of those women who just wanted to sleep with everyone she could get her hands on.

 

Turns out Alex Danvers was just heartbroken and dealing with it in the least healthy way possible.  Alex Danvers at her core was just a newly out lesbian who happened to stumble upon the love of her life from the beginning.  Or at least that was the way Olivia was interpreting it.

 

But as it would also happen that true love didn’t want kids.  Alex Danvers did.  Fuck, Olivia wasn’t sure see ever wanted to have kids.  But right now, looking at Alex and learning about this side of her Olivia would at least give the kids thing deep thought.  Because if not wanting kids would end a relationship with Alex that would be unfortunate. 

 

Because only truly finding out who Alex Danvers was left Olivia wondering if kids was something she would ever consider having if it meant she got to keep someone as amazing as Alex.  Because that was why Olivia had wanted Alex to stay away.  Why she wanted, but at the same time didn’t want Alex to approach her.  Alex was one of those woman that both enthralled and terrified her.

 

Olivia hadn’t realized she had been quiet for as long as she had.

 

“Sorry Alex, I’m just processing what you said.  I know this is going to sound creepy but I swear it’s not. I’m a profiler and reading people is something I’m supposed to be good at and I got you all wrong.  Well almost all wrong.”

 

Alex was intrigued.  Also, a bit pleased that Olivia hadn’t been able to read her.  It meant that her DEO training actually worked.  This wasn’t how Alex thought tonight was going to go but she wasn’t mad at it.  Her turn for some questions.

 

“Give it to me.  Everything you gathered in the three months that you were watching me and I’ll tell you if you are indeed wrong.”

 

Olivia took a long pull of her beer.  Setting it back down on the counter she looked at Alex.  Saw that Alex wasn’t mad at her but rather intrigued.  She really wanted to know what Olivia had been able to gather just by watching her.

 

“We can already knock off your being out for more than 2 years.  The first observation I made was the most obvious one.  You were drowning your sorrows.  I had guessed messy breakup but it sounds like it wasn’t?”

 

“No, the breakup itself wasn’t messy.  We ended on good terms.  The discussions leading up to the end did get a bit messy.  I’ll give you half a point on that one.” 

 

Alex smirked, took a sip of her beer and motioned for Olivia to continue.

 

Olivia shook her head and smirked back, “Second thing I noticed was how you watched everyone in the room but at the same time would focus on just one person.  I could tell when you found someone you thought might be worth your time.”

 

“What was my tell?”  Alex didn’t need to ask the question but she did anyway.

 

“You would knock back the rest of your whiskey.  Didn’t matter how much either.  You would give yourself a few seconds to gather yourself and then approach whoever it was that caught your eye.  Which leads us to the third thing I noticed.  Your confidence which is when I assumed you had been out for years.  That confidence made you sexy.  Not that without it you aren’t because you are, I’m just saying that I think that was what made it so easy for some of those women to say yes to you.”

 

It was Alex’s turn to shake her head, “The confidence was all an act.  Since you saw how I would down my whiskey before I would approach someone, that should have been a giveaway that I didn’t actually have any at all.  It sounds like you got caught up in my good looks.”

 

Damn Alex was right.  That should have been a dead giveaway.  “Touché.  Damn your right I did get caught up in your good looks.  But on the plus, side your faux confidence worked.  Worked too well on me apparently and you weren’t even hitting on me.  If the people I work with ever found this out I would never live it down.”

 

Alex couldn’t help but smile.  She had this woman truly flustered.  Maybe she had learned a thing or two about picking up women in the past three months.

 

“I’ll give you half a point on that one.  Initially I had no confidence.  After a few successful nights, my confidence in my ability to not look like an overly eager somewhat newly out lesbian.”

 

Olivia simply nodded her head at that admission.  “Since I thought I had learned most of the major things I began looking at the finer details.  Like how you would completely ignore someone if they tried to talk to you.  That usually happened on the nights that you didn’t pick anyone up just came to unwind I’m assuming.  Those had to be the days Maggie was farthest from your thoughts.”

 

Alex could remember every time that had happened.  She had been avoiding the alien bar because she wanted Maggie to still have her safe place.  The only times she came to the club without picking anyone up had been after a particularly hard mission that hadn’t gone the way they wanted it to.  Alex drained what was left of her beer, reached in the fridge for another decided she would grab one for Olivia as well.

 

“Yeah Maggie was the furthest thought on my mind those days. So, full point on that observation.”

 

So maybe Olivia hadn’t read her completely wrong.  Which was making her feel somewhat better.  She reached for the fresh beer Alex had gotten for her and took a sip.

 

“I also noticed that you had this vulnerability that you were trying so desperately to hide.  You succeeded most of the time.  But not always.  I also picked up on a sense of compassion but thought you had completely thrown that to the wind.  I knew you were a complex human being that I never thought I would get a chance to talk to.”

 

Complex is exactly the word she would use to describe herself.  Even before Maggie came along.  She attributed her DEO training to being able to hide herself so well.  Her true self.  But it seems Olivia was able to pick up on those subtle things that were 100% Alex.  That scared her.  But only a little bit.

 

“Why did you think you would never get a chance to talk to me?  Actually, no let me try to guess why?  I’m trained in reading body language but might get this wrong.”

 

Olivia wasn’t sure she wanted this but also knew it wasn’t avoidable. Alex had to have been keeping tabs on her.  She knew Alex knew who she was because inevitably their eyes would meet.  Even if it was for the briefest of moments. 

 

With another shake of her head and smirk on her face Olivia begrudgingly let Alex read her.  “Why do I get the feeling that you’re going to be so much better at this.” 

 

Because this wasn’t just going to be Alex telling her why she didn’t think she would ever get to talk to Alex no, no, this was going to be Alex showing off a bit.  Even if it wasn’t really her intention.  Something else she had noticed about Alex.  She was smart and wasn’t afraid to show it.  Sometimes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alex honestly didn’t have a clue why Olivia didn’t think she would ever get to talk to her.  Unless that wasn’t exactly what she meant.  She had kept tabs on Olivia on the nights that she went to the club because there was something about her that had intrigued Alex.

 

“Well for starters I don’t think you really thought you would never get to talk to me.  You just weren’t sure if I would ever approach you or if you really wanted me to.  Based on your assumptions one could say you were a little afraid of me but you also found me intriguing.  If you were really afraid of me you wouldn’t have watched me for three months.”

 

While explaining this to Olivia, Alex had unconsciously decided to walk around the island and over toward her couch and back again.  Pacing.  One of the things she did in interrogations when she was trying to convey to the detainee that she held all the cards and it was just better for everyone, especially them, to cooperate.  Walking around and avoiding eye contact wasn’t what she needed to be doing right now.  She turned back toward Olivia, sat on the arm of the couch and continued.

 

“I’ll admit I was probably a bit intimidating.  Sorry about that by the way, I usually reserve the intimidation for work.  Or my sister if she needs it.  Anyway, what was I saying?”

 

Olivia smiled and felt her insides melt a bit.  She found fumbling and flustered Alex adorable.  She guessed Maggie had as well.  If she ever ran into Maggie she would have to ask why she really let Alex go.  Olivia didn’t believe the kids thing was really the issue.  At least for Maggie.

 

“You were talking about being intimidating.”

 

“Right intimidating.  You found me intimidating from afar.  One of the ways I managed to take home as many women as I did wasn’t because I was intimidating.  It’s like you said I had that confidence and swagger but as soon as I started talking to the lady I would soften up make myself approachable.  That is something your only just now seeing.  Just now getting to know.”

 

Alex took a moment to gather her thoughts.  “So, yeah I think you were afraid of what you didn’t know.”

 

At that last revelation Alex walked back toward Olivia.  Set her beer on the counter and took a seat next to her.  She put her elbow on the counter and rested her head in her hand, tilted to the side slightly she asked, “How’d I do?”

 

Olivia was impressed.  Alex had gone easy on her.  Hadn’t shown off as much as she had suspected she might.  Which again proves that she can’t read Alex.  At least read her well.

 

“Spot on.  I think my being afraid of you was because of how flustered you made me feel.  Among other things.”

 

Olivia hadn’t meant to let that slip.  She tried to hide the instantaneous look of horror by trying to make her features look neutral and failed miserably.  She turned away from Alex and put her head in her hands.  Up until now she hadn’t realized why she had been watching Alex in the club.  She liked her and was a bit jealous of all those women.  All those women that came back here and had a good time with Alex.

 

She lifted her head out of her hands and looked back toward Alex.  Expecting to see a smug look on her face but instead saw a soft smile.

 

“You must think I’m crazy and I’m starting to wonder if you really work for the FBI.  Or in the very least your showing me a bit of your interrogation technique.  Which I assume is when your intimidating on purpose.”

 

Alex smirked at that.  Olivia really was good at reading people she wasn’t the best at reading Alex because she liked her.  A lot.  If Alex really took a moment she would understand why she had kept her distance from Olivia.  Something she had been denying herself.  Something that had been there the entire time.

 

These feelings were very similar to the ones that she had for Maggie from the very beginning.  Of course, back then she didn’t recognize them for what they were.  Now she had a better grasp on it.  Still hadn’t mastered it but definitely had a better grasp.  She was falling for this woman.  Had been slowly for 3 months now.  The same way Olivia had been falling for her.  Alex had realized how Olivia felt about her as soon as they started talking.  But it was only in talking that Alex was able to realize her own feelings.

 

“Remember the part about you being afraid of what you didn’t know.  You knew subconsciously the entire time.  Something I left out in my assessment from before.  I knew you would eventually arrive to the conclusion on your own.  You’re an introvert that’s why your good at reading people.  Most introverts are.”

 

Alex was starting to ramble.  She had a point to make and she wasn’t getting it across because she was starting to get nervous.  She stole a glance at Olivia.  She saw confusion, understanding and something she couldn’t quite put her finger on.  She drained what was left of her beer and continued.

 

“When you said that I would watch everyone in the room but focus on one person you weren’t wrong.”

 

Alex needed to create space between them.  Mostly for her sake she knew what she wanted to say but was getting flustered herself.  So, she went back to pacing. This time just back and forth in front of the island.

 

“On the days that I didn’t pick up women I was there because a case went wrong at work.  Usually a bust gone wrong and someone had gotten hurt or the perp got away.  So, yeah Maggie was furthest from my thoughts.  Those nights I wouldn’t watch the entire room because I didn’t want to.  But I would focus on you.  You never knew it because I would position myself in a way that I could watch you without you being able to notice that was what I was doing.”

 

Olivia shouldn’t be surprised.  Alex had been watching her just as long as she had been watching Alex.  She wanted to say something but the way Alex was pacing signaled that she probably shouldn’t.  So, she listened and watched Alex pace.

 

“I noticed you the first night I went there.  I wanted to approach you.  I don’t know exactly why I didn’t.  But some innate sense told me not to.  Maybe it was my mind telling me that it wasn’t the right time.  Or something else I guess I’ll never know.  Because you didn’t notice what I was doing I was able to pick up a few things about you.  The first thing I noticed was how you watched me.  Every night.  If me as a whole terrified you, then me knowing you were always watching me, terrified me.”

 

Alex hadn’t expected the conversation to go this way.  Didn’t want it to go this way because then she would have to admit that she indeed developed feelings for this woman that she barely knew.  Alex wasn’t ready for that.  She went to the cabinet that she kept her good scotch hidden in.  Grabbed the last bottle Maggie had bought her after helping her bust an alien drug ring that she had been trying to bust for 6 months.  Grabbed two shot glasses from another cabinet and poured herself and Olivia a shot.

 

She pushed the shot glass toward Olivia without looking at her.  Picked up hers and downed it quick.  Scotch was meant to be savored.  She never did tell Maggie that it hadn’t been her favorite.  Just claimed that she was saving it for a rainy day.  It wasn’t a bad scotch it was just a bit harsher than Alex liked.

 

Then it hit her.  Like a ton of bricks but it hit her.  This was the first time she had thought of Maggie in the last 3 hours.  She probably wouldn’t have thought of her if she hadn’t gone for the scotch she had given her.  But it was the only hard stuff she had left in the house.

 

Because something hard was what she needed.  If she was going to admit that she had feelings for Olivia something hard was going to steel her nerves.  Because her confidence was slipping away.  Quickly.

 

Because she needed some of that confidence, that swagger to do what she was going to do next.  She came around the other side of the island to face Olivia again.  She put her hands on the counter.  One on each side of Olivia.  Trapping her.  Alex searched her eyes.  Trying to get a read on her. Trying to see if she was still afraid of what she didn’t know about Alex.  What Alex saw was fear but not fear of her.  She saw the fear of Alex not wanting her.

 

Alex had a decision to make.  She could finally let the hold Maggie still had on her go and move on.  Or she could let Olivia go.  Truth be told this conversation with Olivia had been leading to this moment.  This decision.  Not that either of them knew it when they started talking.

 

Alex went for it.  She kissed her.  Kissed her softly, tenderly and with so much reverence.  When their lips met Alex felt something she hadn’t felt for 3 months.  This warmth radiating through her body.  She had the smallest of smiles on her lips when she pulled away.

 

“Took you long enough.”  Olivia went back in.  She hadn’t felt anything like this in all her years. In any of her relationships.  This was going to be different than anything she had ever known.  If they let it happen.  Something like this might be too soon for Alex.  Truth be told Olivia would wait if need be.  Even though she didn’t really know Alex she knew this was something she wanted to give a chance.


	2. The Road to Recovery

After that kiss Olivia gave Alex her number and left.  Alex went straight to bed.  But she couldn’t sleep.  Her thoughts would always drift toward that night’s revelations.  Alex wasn’t sure if she was ready to date again.  But she couldn’t deny that she liked Olivia.  A lot.  She had noticed more about her than she had told her.  Noticed things that she was subconsciously filing away for later.

 

One thing she did know was that if she decided to give Olivia a shot she wanted to take things slow.  She didn’t want to screw it up.  She made the decision to set up a breakfast date with Olivia for Saturday.  Assuming Olivia was available.  Finally, Alex was able to fall asleep.

 

 

 

Olivia quietly made her way into her apartment.  Just as she started turning the handle of her bedroom door the hallway was flooded with light.  She let her hand fall to her side and turned to her left.  She saw her roommate, Bianca, standing there, arms crossed with a mischievous grin.

 

“It’s 2 A.M. who was the lady lucky enough to grab your attention?”

 

Olivia really didn’t want to talk about this tonight.  She had to be up early and wanted to get as much sleep as she could.  Maybe for once if she told Bianca to drop it she actually would.

 

“Bianca, I have to be up early and I hadn’t planned on staying out late and definitely didn’t plan on the turn of events that transpired.  So, for tonight can you just let this rest?”

 

Bianca took a good look at her best friend and knew who Olivia had been with tonight.  She wasn’t sure if anything had happened but she had spent some of her night with Alex Danvers.

 

“I don’t think I need to bother you about this anymore tonight because I know you were with Alex Danvers.  Tomorrow night, you’re going to tell me everything.”

 

Olivia watched as her best friend with a devilish smirk, turned off the light and slipped back into her room.  How had Bianca figured out that she was with Alex tonight?  Shaking her head, she opened her door and shut it behind her.  With a heavy sigh, she leaned back against the door.  So much had happened tonight that her head was spinning.  She thought of the talk that she had with Alex and everything that had been revealed and then there was that kiss.  God that kiss.  She had spent months wondering what it would be like to kiss those lips and she finally had.  She hadn’t been disappointed.

 

Alex’s lips were soft and she kissed her tenderly.  Had treated her with something that felt akin to reverence.  Like she was something to be treasured not used to fill a void and tossed to the side when she was no longer wanted.  She knew Alex wasn’t ready to enter anything serious.  She would have to wait to see where this went.  She would wait as long as she needed to.

 

But for now, she needed to forget about Alex and get some sleep.  She stripped off her clothes and climbed into bed.  Not having the energy to put on her pajamas.  She fell asleep with a smile on her face she fell asleep thinking of that kiss.

 

 

 

Morning came all too soon for Alex.  She had slept yes, but it had been fitful.  She had dreamt of Maggie and the life she had wanted with her.  This was the first time that had happened.  Since she let her go all Alex’s dreams had consisted of the good memories.  The memories that left Alex wondering if she had made the right choice in letting Maggie go.  The reason she went searching for a new woman almost every night.  To help her forget.

 

Last night she had awoken to the love of her life next to her not an empty bed.  Had left that bed before her wife had awoken to take Gertrude, their golden retriever, out to relieve herself.  Had made it back to the apartment before Maggie had awoken to make her wife breakfast and hopefully serve it to her in their bed.  She had been so focused on getting the French toast caramelized perfectly that she didn’t notice that Maggie had snuck into the kitchen.

 

Maggie had wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist and kissed her lightly on her shoulder blade. 

 

“Smells delicious Danvers.  What’s the occasion?”

 

Alex had practically jumped when Maggie wrapped her arms around her but had managed to keep her fright from the detective.  Alex took the last piece of French toast from the skillet and plated it before turning around in her wife’s arms to face her.

 

“No special occasion needed to make my wife breakfast.  But this is the first day off we’ve had together in at least a month so I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed but it seems your awake now and most definitely out of bed so just breakfast it is.”

 

Alex leaned down and captured her wife’s lips in hers and breakfast was forgotten.

 

When Alex had fully woken herself up she felt like she had lost Maggie all over again.  But she didn’t fall apart.  She couldn’t let herself fall apart.  So, she called Kara and asked her if she wanted to grab breakfast before she had to go to CatCo that morning.  They agreed to meet at Noonan’s in an hour.

 

 

 

Kara arrived before Alex.  She got them a table and text Alex to let her know where to find her.  Just as Kara had put her phone down a familiar face slid into the chair in front of her.  She was the last person Kara had expected to see this morning.

 

“Maggie what are you doing here?”

 

“I wasn’t sure you would be here just following my instincts.  I saw Alex go home with another woman last night.  I was out with the only other friend I had gained in National City to say good bye.  I had no idea that was where Alex had been spending her nights.  Seeing her again, after all these months left me wanting to be her girl again.  But we want different things.  I also realized that I still want Alex to be a part of my life.  We were friends before we started dating so I’m giving you this.”

 

Maggie handed her a sealed envelope.  Kara was confused she didn’t know what Maggie wanted her to do with it.  She turned it over and saw the words scrawled on the other side. ‘To Alex the only love I’ve ever known’.

 

Maggie saw how confused Kara was, so she cleared the air.

 

“Kara, I was offered a job in Opal City.  I’m going to take it and last night seeing Alex… Seeing Alex with another woman tore me apart.  But it also made me proud that she was finally moving on.  We both know Alex, she is going to feel guilty about moving on.  Feel like she is cheating on me in some way.  Even though we aren’t together anymore you know that is going to happen.  You’ll know when to give this to her.”

 

Kara knew Maggie was right.  She also knew the detective was hurting more than she was letting on.  Knew that she still loved Alex despite everything that had happened.  She saw something that she had never seen in the badass detective before.  Complete vulnerability.  Something she had hopefully gained from Alex.

 

“Yeah I’ll give this to her when the time is right.  Listen I know you aren’t Supergirl’s biggest fan but I know you didn’t hate Kara Danvers.  Well in the end at least.  Maggie if you ever need a friend I’ll be here.  Always.”

 

Maggie squeezed Kara’s hand offered her thanks and left.  Maggie wasn’t worried that Kara wouldn’t give Alex the letter.  She knew Kara would give it to her when the time was right.  Maggie just hopped it wouldn’t take too long.  Maggie had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t realize someone was walking through the door as she was trying to exit.  She ran right into Alex.

 

“Oh God, Alex I’m sorry!  I wasn’t paying attention.  Are you ok?”

 

Maggie was the last person she wanted to see.  Wanted to talk to right now.  When they had collided Alex instinctually grabbed her arms to steady her.  Alex hands were still gently griping those all too familiar arms.  She let Maggie go and let her arms fall to her sides.  Left hand instinctually finding her pocket.

 

“I’m ok Maggie.  No harm done.  Are you ok?”

 

“Yeah I’m ok.  Listen Alex since you’re here I thought you should know that I was offered a job in Opal City.  That’s why I was at The Pearl last night.”

 

Alex played that memory back through her mind.  When she had locked eyes with Maggie that was all she could focus on at the time.  She hadn’t even noticed who was sitting next to Maggie.

 

“That’s why you were there last night.  Danielle took you out for one last night on the town.  Honestly, I was surprised to see you there.  The club scene had never been your thing but that makes sense.  Danielle hates the alien bar.” 

 

Alex said that last sentence with a chuckle.  Danielle was the only other friend Maggie had in her life.  They had been on a few double dates when Danielle had a girlfriend and occasionally Maggie would have a girl’s night at Danielle’s place.  Usually when Alex and Kara had sister’s night.

 

Maggie let herself chuckle as well.  God why couldn’t she want kids.  Why couldn’t she just be enough for Alex.  Because if she was enough she would be marrying Alex in 2 weeks and not leaving National City.  The one place she has been able to call home since she was kicked out at 14.  But truth be told National City hadn’t really felt like home since Alex had ended things.  Moving away was the only way she would be able to move on.

 

“Yeah, she hates the grungy feel of it.  I always thought it was the aliens that made her uncomfortable.  But anyway, I’m leaving tonight.  Alex, I know we both wish things could have gone differently for us but if you ever find yourself in Opal City you can always look me up.  Who knows maybe by then the dust will have settled enough for us to enjoy each-others company again.”

 

Maggie put a hand on Alex’s shoulder and looked deep into those hazel eyes that could have, should have been hers, “See ya round Danvers.”  Maggie didn’t wait for Alex to respond.  If she didn’t walk away now she would never be able to.

 

Alex watched as Maggie walked away from her again.  Once Maggie had turned the corner she let her last parting words to Maggie that night fall from her lips again, “See you Mags”.  Alex made her way inside Noonan’s and found Kara.  The run in with Maggie had left her forgetting why she had wanted to have breakfast with Kara in the first place.

 

“You look terrible.”  Kara was hoping she would at least get Alex to smile.  Instead she was met with a death glare.  She had to have run into Maggie on her way in.  Kara didn’t want to ask about that, instead asked why she had wanted to have breakfast with her this morning.

 

“I took Olivia home last night.”

 

Kara almost spit out her tea.  “Olivia.  As in the Olivia that you have been keeping tabs on from afar for the last 3 months and who you suspect has been doing the same thing with you.”

 

Alex took a sip of the coffee Kara had ordered for her.  It was good and strong.  Better than what she normally got at Noonan’s.  She set her mug down and looked at Kara.  “This coffee is better than their usual swill.  Did Henry finally fire that poor excuse for a barista?”

 

Kara knew what Alex was doing she was deflecting.  She wasn’t necessarily ready to talk about Olivia and the events that had transpired last night.  Kara was sure her run in with Maggie was the reason.  Maggie was also the reason Alex had wanted to have breakfast this morning.  She recognized the hollow sound of Alex’s voice all too well.

 

“Yeah and it helps that the new one kinda has a thing for you.”

 

Alex was surprised by this.  She turned around to take a look at the woman running the espresso machine.  She was tall, had blonde hair that was short and at least one side of her head was shaved.  At that moment, the woman turned in Alex’s direction gave her a smile and winked.  Alex may have to get her number before she left.  Just because she had talked with Olivia last night didn’t mean she was off the market just yet.

 

With a smile of her own Alex turned back toward Kara.  Kara knew what Alex had been up to these last 3 months.  Knew why Alex was sleeping with random women.  Why Alex had stayed away from Olivia all this time.

 

“Yes, that Olivia Kara.  I had finally reached my limit.  You can only sleep with so many women before it stops numbing the pain and reality sets back in.  We talked and my suspicions were correct. Olivia had been watching me.  She just wasn’t as subtle about it.  I kissed her before she left my apartment.  I hadn’t expected that to happen.  I only brought her back to my place to talk.  Which we did.  Talk that is.  About various observations we made of each other.  While talking I realized how much I like her.”

 

Kara couldn’t help but smile.  On the rare nights that Alex wasn’t out trying to find someone to sleep with she would talk about Olivia.  The one woman she was afraid to approach.  Alex never said much about the woman it was always just little snippets.  Things that Alex had noticed about Olivia or just a simple offhand comment about who Olivia had been with that night.  Kara could tell in Alex’s tone that the woman was starting to mean something to her sister even if her sister didn’t.

 

“I’m glad you finally realized how much you like her.  Please tell me you got her number before she left?” 

 

“Yes, I got her number.  I was thinking of taking her out Saturday.  If she’s free that is.”

 

“I think that would be a good idea.  What were you thinking?”

 

Alex took a bite of her omelet before answering, “I was thinking breakfast.  Keep it casual, considering we covered most of the first date stuff last night I don’t know how it will go.  But I have to move on Kara.  I ran into Maggie moments ago and it left me breathless and confused.  If she hadn’t walked away when she did I probably would have taken her back.”

 

Alex was getting more agitated than she would like to be out in a public place.  But now that the words were leaving her lips she couldn’t make them stop.

 

“Despite everything Kara, I still love her and the look she gave me before she walked away just now.  She still loves me.  The hardest part of all of this is knowing that I will never love someone that way again.  Sure, I may find love again but never anything that good.  Before you say anything, I know that sounds very unrealistic.  For all I know I could find something better than what Maggie and I shared.  But the problem is I have to let Maggie go.  I don’t know if I can ever do that.”

 

Kara sat in silence, taking small bites of her sticky bun, as her sister finally let it all out.  Sounds like Olivia was the perfect person to be in Alex’s life right now.  After Alex let Maggie go she didn’t talk about it.  Kara would always ask and Alex would always deflect.

 

“Sounds like Olivia got you to finally confront your feelings.  I don’t think you’re entirely wrong.  I know this isn’t going to help the internal battle you’ve got raging in there, but you will never have a love like Maggie again.  She was your first love.  Nothing will ever be the same as that.  I saw what you had with Maggie and it was beautiful.  You’re never going to let her go.  The best you can do is lock the memories away and remember them fondly.  Moving on isn’t going to be easy.  I don’t know Olivia but something tells me she is going to help you move on.”

 

“Yeah I think she is too.  Speaking of dating how are things going on that front for you?”

 

“I’m over Mon-El but not ready to put myself back out there.  Giving myself time.  I do miss having someone to sleep next to every night.”

 

Alex understood that all too well.  The nights that she hadn’t gone out or taken someone home the empty bed was almost too much to handle.  She paid for their meal and said goodbye to Kara.  She wasn’t due to be at the DEO for another hour.  She got on her bike and drove to the park within walking distance of headquarters.

 

She found a bench near the old men that played chess every day.  Some days she would come down here for her lunch hour and play a few games if she needed to clear her head.  Right now, she just needed a quiet place to re-center herself and text Olivia.

 

**Its Alex.  Thank you for last night.  You didn’t have to listen to me talk about my ex but you did.  Well until you reviled that you read me wrong and the conversation took a turn.  And now I’m rambling.  If your free Saturday I would like to have breakfast with you.**

Alex didn’t have to wait long for a reply.

 

**I find rambling Alex very adorable.  Yes, breakfast would be nice.  How about Noonan’s.  9 AM work for you?**

So, Olivia found her rambling adorable.  Interesting.

 

**See you there**

Now Alex had to make it to Saturday.  She wasn’t sure what was going to happen with them but she knew she was excited to find out.


	3. Aliens and an Impromptu Lunch Date

Olivia was all smiles for the rest of the day.  A breakfast date with Alex Danvers on Saturday.  She was all smiles the rest of the day.  Even her partner was questioning the good mood she was in.  Not that she was usually in a bad mood it’s just been awhile since Olivia has been in this kind of good mood.

 

“What’s got you in such a good mood Pierce?”

 

“Nothing in particular.”

 

“You know I can see right through that Olivia.  I’ve been your partner for 5 years now.  That practically makes us best friends. “

 

Olivia just put a hand over her eyes and shook her head.  She wasn’t ready to talk about this with her partner yet.  While Jackson was right being partners for that long they were practically best friends they weren’t the type who talked about personal lives much.  Plus, she wasn’t sure where things were headed with Alex so she didn’t want to say anything and then have to explain what happened if things didn’t progress or things went south before they could really go anywhere.  Before Olivia could say anything, her phone rang.  She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID.  It was Alex.  She didn’t really want to take this call at work but it was a slow day so why not.

 

“Olivia Pierce.”

 

Alex chuckled on the other line, “So the last name is Pierce good to know.  Listen I know I said we would get breakfast on Saturday and I still want to do that but it is a rather slow day and my boss is telling me to take a long lunch break so I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch?  If your available?”

 

“As it turns out it’s a slow day on my end as well.  I think I could swing a longer lunch as well.  Where did you want to meet up?”

 

“There is a food truck on Paxton Square by the fountain that has a good variety.  Meet me there at 12:30?”

 

“See you then.”

 

Olivia didn’t even want to take a look at Jackson after she hung up the phone.  She knew exactly the look he had on his face.  Knew he was going to say something about a hot date and it would make her blush.  But she would have to look in his direction anyway so she might as well get it over with.

 

She wasn’t wrong but it wasn’t quite the shit eating grin she had been expecting, “Don’t start Jackson.”

 

Jackson just smiled wider, “I didn’t say a thing Olivia.  You obviously aren’t ready to talk about it but whoever has you so happy just called you on the phone and asked you out to lunch.  Just know that I’m happy for you.”

 

“Thank you, Jackson that means a lot.”  Olivia turned back to her computer screen.  If she was going to take a longer lunch with Alex today she needed to finish typing up her assessment on the latest criminal the field agents had brought in.  So far, he was a tough cookie to crack. 

 

She had spent 2 hours yesterday observing him during the interrogation and he hadn’t talked much.  All Olivia could observe were his movements.  Specifically, his eyes and the minor facial movements he made every so often.

 

Jackson had ended the interrogation early because it was getting nowhere.  That’s when Olivia had ended up at the club.  Needed to drown her sorrows.  For her that meant just drinking a beer and watching people.  Truth was she hated the club but it gave her the best opportunity to observe different types of people.  Eventually it had become an almost nightly ritual.  Because of Alex Danvers.  The only woman to walk through those doors to catch her eye in more than just an observational sense.  It just took her talking to Alex last night to realize her feelings for the other woman.

 

The only thing she regrets about last night was the late hour that she got home.  Jackson had set the time for the next interrogation of the suspect for 6 AM.  She had barely enough time to sleep but got enough that she could function with enough coffee in her system.

 

As she was putting the finishing touches on her report she recalled something from the interrogation this morning.  She hadn’t paid much attention to it then.  Just assumed it had been her eyes playing tricks on her.

 

“Hey Jackson do, you have the video file of the interrogation from this morning?”

 

“Yeah Ollie put it on the server 45 minuets ago.  I’ve spent the last 30 going over it for anything unusual and so far, I’ve got nothing.”

 

“Fast forward for me.”

 

Olivia was looking for that specific moment.  She wasn’t even sure if the camera would have captured it.

 

“Right there.  Did you see that?”

 

“Not during the interrogation but you did?”

 

“I had thought my eyes were playing tricks on me so I played it off as such.  Jackson, I think we’re dealing with an alien or possibly a meta human.”

 

“Well that means our jobs just got a lot harder.  Olivia, I don’t want to give this case to the Science Division.  This is the biggest case we’ve gotten all year and you know if they get wind of this they’re going to take it away.  Hell, we’ve never even seen the FBI’s so-called Science division.”

 

She knew Jackson was right.  Maybe she would have to ask Alex for Maggie’s number.  If she could talk to someone in the NCPD Science Division even if it wasn’t Maggie maybe they would be able to at least keep their names on this case.

 

“Let’s keep this between us for now and hope no one goes and looks at this footage.  I might be able to get us a contact with the NCPD Science Division but not sure about that yet.  Now if you don’t mind I’m going to lunch and I’ll see you in an hour.”

 

“Keep your phone on if I come up with anything new I’ll need you back here ASAP.”

 

Olivia gave him a mock salute.  But didn’t bother turning around so he could see it.  Didn’t have time.  She had a woman to see.

 

 

 

Alex had gone into the DEO that morning with the knowledge that Olivia found her nervous rambling adorable.  But her elation was quickly washed away.  An alien that they had been trying to get their hands on had been nabbed by the FBI first.

 

Alex realized the problem immediately.  She had told Olivia that she had been FBI which was a lie but Olivia didn’t need to know just yet that Alex wasn’t part of the FBI.  Honestly Alex should have gone with some other government agency when providing a back story for Olivia.  But FBI was the easiest to explain to anyone.

 

Alex hadn’t realized that Olivia was a profiler for the FBI.  She had made lunch plans with Olivia partially because she wanted to find out how much Olivia knew about the current suspect that she had in custody.  But even more than that she couldn’t wait to see Olivia again.  She found the woman fascinating.  She had gone through some of her case files and found that she was in fact a highly sought-after profiler for any of the FBI offices on what you could consider the west coast.

 

It was very unfortunate that her latest case involved an alien that Alex had been trying to get her hands on for the past 6 months.  If Olivia questioned Alex’s FBI credentials it wouldn’t be a problem.  Every field agent in the DEO had files in all the government agency data bases.  She just hopped Olivia would ask Alex for more information before digging for her file.  But in order to get this alien Olivia and her partner had arrested Alex knew there might not be a way around telling Olivia and her partner that she was DEO.

 

For now, she was going to enjoy lunch with a very intriguing woman and see what information she could get out of her without being noticed.  This was just an unfortunate development that she didn’t want to affect any part of their relationship going forward.  Alex didn’t know where things were going with Olivia but she knew she didn’t want this situation to ruin any chances she had with her.


End file.
